narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Torune Aburame
Regarding 475 Page should be moved to Torune Aburame when the chapter is regarded as released. Teamrocketspy621 (talk) 21:33, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :I point out that "Torune" is probably a codename. "Torune Aburame" is about as accurate as "Yondaime Namikaze". ''~SnapperT '' 17:42, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, but even if it's a codename, "Torune" is actually a name. "Yondaime," on the other hand is known only as a title. I think it's a little like Konohamaru: he went by only that name until he revealed that his full name was Konohamaru Sarutobi. For most of the series up until then, we knew he was Hiruzen Sarutobi's grandson, but we couldn't say he was Konohamaru Sarutobi until it was explicitly stated that he was from the Sarutobi clan. Fu and Torune should be no exception, since Madara specifically said that they are from the Yamanaka and Aburame clans - especially Torune, whose father, who would've passed his surname on to any son he had, was mentioned. Teamrocketspy621 (talk) 19:05, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::However, it could be just like with Kimimaro and Tsunade; belonging to a clan but not using the clans name as last name. I say, until they are called Fū Yamanaka and Torune Aburame, we call them Fū and Torune. Jacce | Talk 19:15, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::The Konohamaru thing doesn't hold much water. Because we don't (still don't) know how many kids the Third had. For all we know, the Third had a daughter she got married, took up the husbands last name and voala. Konohamaru could have easily been Konohamaru Ticha.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 19:25, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::The fact remains that "Torune" and "Fu" are not their first names. Aburame have names that start with Shi- (シ) and Yamanaka have names that start with Ino- (いの). Adding what is presumably their last name to what is not their first names produces a full name that is wrong. Consider "Tobi Uchiha" if you want a better example. ''~SnapperT '' 22:28, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Well i think their names are Torune and Fu. I think it symbolizes how since there part of Root there not technically loyal to there clan. Another way this is symbolized is by how Torune's upper face is covered n his eyes r visible while Aburames have their lower face n eyes covered--Moiz1224 (talk) 06:44, December 12, 2009 (UTC) His eyes are visible, yeah, in the first chapter in which he appears (455), but in the latest chapters, they are just white. I'm 100% sure that Torune and Fū are codenames, besides, we'll probably never learn their real names (we don't know Sai's, right?). By the way, does 'Torune' mean anything? I only know a little Japanese. --Kiadony (talk) 13:14, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Old, I know, but no, Torune (トルネ) isn't Japanese, and Fū(フー) and Dajimu (ダジム) aren't either, for that matter, and none of them are names (at least not Japanese names). Further evidence that they're just codenames. FF-Suzaku (talk) 23:21, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I know that, but if you write them with Kanji, they can have a meaning, right? On Fū the jinchūriki's page there's a trivia note about it ('Fū can mean "seal" (封) or "method", "style", or "wind" (風). Fū is also the Japanese name for the Chinese sweetgum (楓, Liquidambar formosana)'). Same goes for some other characters. --Kiadony (talk) 11:07, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Eyes Trivia The trivia says: "Although Aburame members are known for having their lower face and eyes covered, Torune instead has his upper face covered and eyes uncovered." However, Torune's eyes aren't actually visible. Can it really be said that they are uncovered? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:57, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well, he wears white lenses while the other Aburame clam members wear black ones. Also, like I said above, his eyes are, for some reason, visible in chapter 455. Can we assume that he put the lenses in later? --Kiadony (talk) 17:18, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::His eyes aren't visible in chapter 455. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 17:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC) http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/455/03/ --Kiadony (talk) 17:46, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Obviously that was a mistake that has since been corrected. ''~SnapperT '' 17:48, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah okay. --Kiadony (talk) 18:01, April 2, 2010 (UTC) What became of him? It never actually showed Torune and Fu leaving Madara's dimension. Are they dead or did they show up somewhere else? --Ech0six (talk) 06:33, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Nobody knows. Jacce | Talk | 06:41, July 1, 2010 (UTC) It seems like they're both alive because they were in the colored pic with ao,chojuro,aka,kuro,darui,and shii when it says they start a joint army or something. cuz if they were dead how could they be helpful at all in a war -UZU KING Add Aburame Shouldnt we add aburame to his name he is a member of the clan.Scott sswagg 19:18, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Torune is a codename, not his real name.--Deva 27 (talk) 19:22, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Picture SHouldn't both Torune's and Fu's picture be from the anime since they were shown in it?Fishboy144 (talk) 22:58, February 12, 2011 (UTC)Fishboy :See the infobox talk. Omnibender - Talk - 23:04, February 12, 2011 (UTC) 5 Kage Summit Rule on Masks Does anyone know why Torune only had to remove one of his two masks for the 5 Kage Summit? I didn't understand why he didn't have to remove both; if removal was optional, why remove either? :I think what they meant was complete concealment of the face wasn't permitted as in with ANBU masks. I doubt that other "mask" was an issue.--Cerez™☺ 20:30, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Secret Technique: Insect Gathering Haven't Torune used this to extract Nano-Sized Poisonous Insects from Fū? I think he did to gather the insects to him.--Omojuze (talk) 13:34, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :That's an anime-only technique. Torune probably just said "get back inside me" or something. Going from that Muta would've used it as well.--Cerez365™ 14:11, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Real name: Torune Since in the anime, he is shown to be called Torune even as a child, is it then safe to asume that his real name is Torune right? and then that his surname is Aburame, from his father that is. Same goes for Fū. --Kasan94 (talk) 12:09, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :The anime has no option but call him Torune, since the manga hasn't given away anything else. We can write that "the anime called him Torune in his youth" or something like that. Jacce | Talk | 15:51, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Actually I think the anime has all the options..example:Fukai. But still they called him only Torune and nothing more. So it's probably his real name and Aburame is not a part of his name (talk) 16:48, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :::No, Fukai never had a name to being with. Even then his name isn't really Fukai until the manga says so. It's more or less a pretty place holder. The animators can't decide a canon character's name or anything like that. There is still the possibility that like Sai, Torune and Fū are code names.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:52, June 13, 2013 (UTC) 178.3? Where did we get his height?? ItachiWasAHero (talk) 01:25, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :Pierot blog post about the filler episode that featured him. It had concept art with his height in it. Lots of posts have such concept arts, someone already went through them and added them to the infoboxes. Until a databook comes, those are good. Omnibender - Talk - 02:29, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Awesome, then I have the heights for LOTS of people. I will post the images and put the heights in there profiles then. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 03:00, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :Don't really think it's necessary to post the images, just leave a link to the post in the edit summary. Omnibender - Talk - 03:08, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Alright so I am a noob with the wiki kind of, so when I went to input Madaras Height it gave me red letters stating I needed a citation I think. So I couldn't change it and don't know how. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 03:20, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Anime background now canon So according to his entry in the fourth databook, his background from the anime is now canon. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 00:26, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :For real? Well, some filler stuff seems to be canon like Raiga and so.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:20, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :::For real. :) I can vouch for that. After all, we're not the only ones doing translations for the databook. The NarutoForums, which I go to, also has its own thread for the databook. Here's the link the forum, where you can find the info on Torune, as well as some jutsus, the Hyūga clan, and other characters. It's the fifth page of the thread, and the info about Torune is on the the fifth to last post. The translations are quite good! Take a look.--'NinjaSheik' 01:23, November 18, 2014 (UTC)